


My Name On Your Lips

by jlstreck



Series: Avengers One Shots [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky remembers, M/M, Post-The Winter Soldier, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, and other fun stuff, pre-AOU, with a side of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlstreck/pseuds/jlstreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t often during their hunt for Bucky that Steve insisted on separate rooms, but sometimes he just needed his own space without Sam’s worried looks. Left alone with his thoughts and memories, Steve decides to let loose, unaware that Bucky is lurking in the shadows. </p><p>It’s pretty much pure smut with a side of feelings. You’ve been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name On Your Lips

Shoving the too thick hotel comforter aside, Steve groaned at his inability to sleep. This time it wasn’t Bucky falling from the train that woke him, it was the memory of one stolen kiss. All those wasted years in New York, he and Bucky had danced around what they were feeling. It wasn’t until they met up in the war that things bubbled over. Even then all they’d managed was one frantic kiss, all teeth, tongue, and pent up passion, before being interrupted. Mere days later, Bucky fell.

 

Still, Steve clung to that one kiss. On nights like this, he let his mind wander, imagining what would have happened if they hadn’t been called away. With the serum, Steve was slightly larger than Bucky, but he always imagined the brunet taking control. He imagined calloused hands gripping his hips, grazing the expanse of his stomach and chest.

 

Mind wandering, Steve relented against the now stifling heat of the room. Sitting up, he tugged the white t-shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor before falling back against the mattress. His erection strained almost painfully against the confines of is boxer briefs. Closing his eyes, Steve rubbed his hand down his chest, teasing the waist and of his underwear before gliding back up.

 

“Oh god, Buck.” The super soldier moaned wantonly, imagining it was the other man’s hands on his body. Strong hands cupped his pecs, thumbs and fingers pinching at tender nipples. “Buck, please.” His back arched off the bed as one hand traveled down his body. Lower lip caught painfully between his teeth, Steve felt like his blood was on fire as he teased himself mercilessly, just like he imagined Bucky would do.

 

His skin tight and tingling, he slipped one hand beneath the fabric of his shorts, brushing lightly against his hardened cock. His shoulder pushed further into the mattress, his ass lifting, involuntarily seeking more contact. Shoving the underwear down, he hissed as the air hit his erection. Kicking the garment away, Steve trailed his hand up his inner thigh, grazing his balls before wrapping firmly around the base of his cock.

 

“Yes, Buck! Yes!” His body jerked at the contact before freezing at the whispered moan he heard from across the room. Without his enhanced hearing, it would have gone unnoticed. Steve felt a shiver run down his spine. He’d swept the room when he came in, knew that no one was there. Which meant someone came in during his short lived and fitful bout of sleep. He’d bet his life it was Bucky, watching him from the shadows. Did the sound mean the other man was aroused watching him? Would he come out from the shadows if invited or flee?

 

Deciding to hedge his bets, Steve didn’t call out to him yet. Instead he tugged firmly as his erection, now even harder at the prospect of his long lost love watching him. If Buck wanted a show, he’d give him one. If he managed to draw him out of the shadows in the process, so much the better.

 

Steve only allowed himself a few slow strokes before letting his hands meander again. Right hand snaked up, tracing a path a long the hard planes of his abdomen. The left hand edged lower, cupping his balls, teasing and tugging as he moaned loud into the dark room.

 

“Fuck, Bucky. Please. More.” Steve whined as he stroked and tweaked, his cock weeping pre-come at his ministrations even as they weren’t enough. Long, slow minutes passed as his hands traversed his body, his touch firm. He continued to beg Bucky for more, hearing the occasional answering moan from where the other man remained hidden. Desperate for release, but unwilling to give up on the idea of luring the assassin from the shadows, Steve opted for a calculated risk.

 

Steve spread his legs wide. Encircling his erection with one hand, he pushed lower with the other until he was teasing his entrance. Pushing one finger firmly in, Steve hissed at the pain. The usual stretch burned unpleasantly without the help of lube. He didn’t go this far often, and never so rough.

 

“Bucky please. Please.” He almost sobbed as he worked his finger slowly in and out. The dry, calloused finger made him wince with every move, his entire body tensing at the sensation. He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

 

The sound of a heavy leather jacket hitting the floor was the only warning Steve got before a warm hand was pulling his own hand away from his body. “Stubborn fucking punk. You’re gonna hurt yourself.” Steve’s fingers grasped for purchase, wrapping around Bucky’s metal arm, afraid Bucky would run. “Common sense never was your strong point.” The Brooklyn accent teased. “Neither was patience.”

 

“Buck?” His name came out half question, half broken plea.

 

“Ssshhhh.” Warm breath ghosted over his neck as he was pressed into the mattress. Cloth covered thighs pinned his legs as rough fabric brushed hard against his erection. Steve didn’t miss the press of Bucky’s own swollen cock restrained by that same fabric.

 

“Buck, please. Can I touch you?” Steve grimaced as soon as the words were out, afraid he’d overstepped some invisible boundary. He couldn’t stop the whimper when Bucked moved away sitting back on his haunches.

 

“Settle down, Stevie.” The brunet tugged his shirt over his head. “I’m not leaving until I know you’ve been properly taken care … of without trying to hurt yourself.” Bucky glared down at him as he reached back, unlacing his boots and pulling them off.

 

Even in the low light, Steve could appreciate the view. Bucky was leaner than he’d been when they fought in DC, but was still more muscled than Steve remembered from back in the war. Unable to stop himself, he stretched up with one arm, careful not to rush, eyes fixed on Bucky’s face to measure every reaction. Fingertips grazed the heated skin along the other man’s Adonis belt, and Steve watched as his best friends eyes slammed shut, his head falling back as a desperate moan slipped between his lips.

 

“Steve.” His name was a whispered plea.

 

“Come here.” The blond gripped his partner’s hip, urging him forward. Part of him knew Bucky would need to stay on top, retain that measure of control, but he needed better access to touch him. The soldier worked his way forward, straddling the naked man beneath him. Bucky shivered against every gentle caress. “Too much?”

 

“No. Please. Don’t stop. It’s …” Bucky’s words failed him as he moaned again. “It’s … You … You’re the first person to touch me like this since …” Blue-gray eyes looked down, meeting Steve’s gaze.

 

“I’ve got you. God Buck, I’ve dreamed of touching you so many times. Do you remember our kiss?” He traced his fingers gently over the lines of muscle. “I never thought one moment could fuel so many fantasies, especially 70 years down the line.”

 

Bucky’s shifted, arms landing on either side of Steve’s head, head lowered so their lips were separated by less than an inch. “I remember that kiss. I remember loving you so much I could barely breathe for it. But Steve, I’m not that person anymore. I don’t know if I can give you what you want.”

 

Closing the distance between their mouths, Steve pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss before pulling away by a fraction of an inch. “The people we both were died back in the war. We’ll always have some part of them inside us, but I can’t expect you to be the guy you were before after everything you’ve been through when I’ve been through a fraction of it and I know I’m not the same guy I was.” Steve leaned up further, straining his neck so his lips grazed Bucky’s ear. “The one thing that hasn’t changed is loving you being written into the very core of who I am.”

 

Steve felt Bucky’s breath hitch atop him. Before he could say anything else he was pushed firmly back into the pillow, warm lips crushing against his own. Long fingers left a trail of fire down his side, better than anything he could have imagined. Feeling the scrape of Bucky’s pants against his cock, Steve reached for the button, intent on getting them off. Bucky shifted above him, giving him room to work, shifting to kick the material away.

 

As their body’s pressed back together, nothing between their skin for the first time, both men moaned. “Oh God. Stevie.”

 

“Not God, Buck. Just me.” Steve whispered against the other man’s neck before licking across the tender skin. His hands held firm to Bucky’s ass, squeezing and pulling him tighter against his own body. He could feel his erection twitching, knew he’d be lucky if he held out more than another minute or two.

 

“This isn’t gonna take long, is it?” Bucky chuckled as he shuddered above the blond. “Hold still, punk.” He pushed firmly against one of Steve’s hips, pinning him down as he slid slowly down his body. Leaving a trail of kisses and bites across the golden skin, Bucky cataloged every sound, ever slight twitch of reaction. Metal hand gripping Steve’s other hip, he held him firmly to the bed as his nose brushed over Steve’s silken steel length. He chuckled quietly as Steve strained against his hold.

 

“Buck …” The blond cried out as Bucky licked up the underside of his erection, tongue swirling around the head before he swallowed him down. “Fuck!”

 

Bucky was surprised to find he remembered what had felt good on the rare occasion dames had done this to him, but he was grateful for the memory and applied himself with a level of dedication and enthusiasm that only ever surfaced with Steve. He sucked and licked, his eyes locked on Steve’s face as he took in the now silent screams. Steve’s hands tangled in the sheets, fisted so tightly the knuckles were pure white.

 

“Buck! I’m gonna …” Steve’s words cut off as his head snapped back, hips straining against Bucky’s hold. Bucky swallowed everything, sucking gently through the aftershocks. Only when Steve’s cock began to soften did he lick one last stripe up the underside before letting it pop quietly out of his mouth.

 

Bucky stretched up, kissing the juncture of Steve’s thighs, his hips, every hard ridge of his abs. He would have kept going, but strong hands gripped his sides and hauled him up until his lips met Steve’s. Bucky felt his still throbbing erection pressed hard against Steve’s hips.

 

“Let me take care of you.” Steve murmured against his lips. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“Touch me.” Bucky lifted his body just enough that Steve’s hand could fit between them. Warm fingers curled around his cock, a thumb grazing his head as he moaned into Steve’s mouth. The blond’s other hand stroked his side in slow, sure movements. “Steve.” Bucky cried out as his hips snapped forward, pressing hard into the other man’s grip. It took two more strokes before his entire body went rigid as he came all over Steve’s hand and stomach.

 

Collapsing on top of the blond, Bucky couldn’t form a coherent thought for what felt like an eternity as Steve continued caressing his side and back.

 

“Is that really the first time we did that?” Bucky finally asked.

 

“Yeah, Buck. It is.” Steve couldn’t contain his grin.

 

Not caring about the mess, both were too content to move. Steve smiled as Bucky slid sideways, settling in against his side. Long brown hair fell over his shoulder as Bucky’s head rested above his heart.

 

“I remembered you before I could even remember me. First it was just the overwhelming instinct to protect, then it was the undeniable knowledge that I loved you. That was enough.”

 

Steve placed a gentle kiss on the sweat tangled hair. He got it. When nothing else made sense, they did. Even when the rest of the world thought they shouldn’t have.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed take a second to leave a comment or kudo. They are all appreciated. 
> 
> You can also find me getting up to lots of Seb Stan and Chris Evans mischief on [Tumblr.](http://jlstreck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
